Jonah Head (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'Jonah Head '''is a Crash Potatoes gadget in LEGO Dimensions. Background Many months later, Kurt goes to Nik's castle for... something. He insults Nik's quest to capture (and destroy) Flash Bang, but Kurt proposes an alliance. Nik accepts, and Jonah joins in as well. The news anchor from Finn Army reports that these three criminals are committing "suicides." Kurt lures Crash Potatoes into a bear trap, but Gideon Kurt messes it up, sending Nik, himself, the great Triborio, and Jonah plummeting. Dingo Flamingo then leaves with a strange monster (a combination of the Monarch, Fipper Foo, and Overlord) to get a pizza. Meanwhile, Doctor Roberto tracks down Jonah in an attempt to reclaim one million dollars, which Jonah Head stole in a previous episode. Kurt, Nik, Triborio, and Jonah are visited by the Mighty Awesome Idiots who, using psychokinesis, take out Kurt's heart and hand it to him. Before Kurt can run away screaming, however, they realized they have just murdered him (he got better though). It seems that the Mighty Awesome Idiots join forces with Kurt, Nik, and Jonah, as they are seen helping the Minions and the penguins build Kurt and Nik's huge robot. This robot is the Dominator, but as one of the minions points out, that is a dumb name. After a couple of musical numbers, Jonah annoys Nick by asking for something to drink. Nik teleports to that lazy turd Crash Potatoes who is sipping on an Icee, which is not one of the sponsors by the way, but before he can get back to the base, Jonah has already gotten a "Sodair" from a vending machine with Doctor Roberto's million dollars. Triborio then disturbs Kurt while he is playing ''Five Nights at Freddy's to say that he and Nik do not trust Jonah. Kurt says he is a moron. Since the Dominator is finished on Insanity Isle, Nik, Kurt, Jonah, and Triborio board Kurt's aerostat, which crashes into his old stronghold. This crash murders dozens including a member of the Cutie Mark Crusade. Nik, Kurt, Jonah, and Triborio then hijack a train to get to the dominator, leading to various gags. The train runs into a destroyed bridge, but Nik summons the power of Buzz Lightyear to move the train into the repaired zeppelin. During construction of the Dominator, Shigeru falls in love with Satoru who tells Shigeru to take a "long walk off a short pier." The crew of villains enjoy a good laugh, but Doctor Roberto is still on his journey to track down Jonah. While Kurt and Jonah are playing LittleBigPlanet, Nik ambushes Kurt and takes over the operation. Doctor Roberto reminds Brendan who says Jonah "looks tough" about his million dollars. Nik is assaulting Kurt, but Kurt reminds him of all the good times they had together. Nik finds he has no choice but to release Kurt because he is "too sentimental for his own good." Kurt then says, "Nobody calls me Kurty!" and shoots Nik who remarks, "Much too sentimental." Kurt tells Jonah to keep Crash Potatoes busy for a while. Before Jonah can assassinate Crash Potatoes, Doctor Roberto arrives to kill Jonah who Roberto admits is "quite the fighter." Roberto then finds out that Jonah spent Roberto's million dollars on a "sodair" and cries over it. Jonah solves this by giving Roberto another dollar, but Roberto decides to forgive Jonah upon realizing this has made him one dollar richer. Unfortunately, Roberto is burned by Kurt. Kurt makes a speech, but when Oriobirt interrupts, Kurt operates the robot to kill. Triborio and the minions turn on Kurt. Jonah ambushes Kurt for murdering Doctor Roberto, causing him to drop his heat ray. Crash Potatoes grabs it and shoots at Kurt, only for it to miss. It does, however, hit an integral part of the robot, causing it to crash. Crash Potatoes and Oribirt survive, and upon seeing Nik not being able to get up from the crash, Jonah scores a big number of pwns at once. After the credits, Kurt awakens to find he has been mounted on Jonah's wall in Crash Potatoes's mind. Abilities * Taunt Quotes Trivia * He is the first mentally disabled character to be in a LEGO video game. * He's a giant version of Jonah's decapitated head. * Like Jonah, he is portrayed by Casey Affleck, who reprises his role in the game. Category:Objects Category:Gadgets Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom gadgets by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Crash Potatoes Category:Crash Potatoes Gadgets Category:Taunt